Vacation time!
by Potatohead98
Summary: The gang goes on a vacation to the Bahamas, lots of humor,Romance and Drama waiting inside! ENJOY! :D Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

Heeey** guys! I havent written in awhile..its cause I have writers block and no one reviewed for chapter 3 for my story "Eternal" so if you want..go check it out(: I'm starting this new one because I thought it would be a good idea(: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I felt soft fingers trail down my arm softly, I rolled over to see Dimitri smiling softly. A few weeks ago we moved in together after Lissa gave us our own apartment, because she was feeling "Generous"..or mabye because she wanted to block out Dimitri and I's noises from our bedroom. Or that she wanted alone time with pyro...because before we moved I walked in on the both of them getting dirty on the dinner table...so..I freaked out and Dimitri had to calm me down. 'What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked softly, running a hand through my hair, untangling some knots from my hair. I smiled "Nothing, just thinking about what I saw with Lissa and Christian on the dinner table." I shivered and Dimitri laughed loudly, which made me smile. There was a knock on the front door and I got up to go get it when Dimitris arms encircled my waist and pulled me back down onto the bed. "Where are you going?" he murmered into my ear, I giggled, which was weird because I hardly do that.<p>

"Well..incase you haven't noticed the someone knocked on the door and I'm going to answer it." he held me closer kissing my neck for a second then letting go, not before slapping my ass, I shot him a playful glare and he chuckled softly as I left the room. There was another knock, except more urgent, "I'm coming jeez!" I said starting into a mini jog across the living room. I opened the door to see a smiling Lissa, "Oh no" I muttered, when Lissa smiles like that, it means she's up to something.

She turned around, "Don't look at me like that Miss Rose, I have a good idea and your going along with it." she said pointing a finger at me. I put my hands up in surrender and laughed "Yes your highness" I said jokingly, knowing very well she hates it when anyone close to her calls her that. She glared playfully at me and Dimitri came down the stairs, "Good morning your highness" he bowed slightly, I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, _always the gentleman_. Lissa shook her head "Please Dimitri, call me Lissa, were practically family." she gushed.

He nodded wrapping his arm around my waist and I breathed in his yummy scent. "Well, as queen I decided to take us all on a vacation to the..wait for it" she paused a big ass smile appearing on her face "the Bahamas!" she yelled jumping up and down excitedly, "We'll be staying at the Atlantis hotel, the cove everyone gets a suite!" she smiled, "What do you think?" she asked, even without the bond I could tell that she wanted my approval. "What about the sun, Liss?" I asked outraged, how could she have not thought about that.

She shook her head, and pulled out a necklace that I bought for her in portland, it was a bright green jem that matched her eyes, attacked to a gold chain that hung around her neck, "I charmed it with Spirit, which means I can resist the sun..but the bad part is..it's only for a day." she said, not meeting my eyes. "I charmed Christians,and Adrians rings and Mia's bracelet that we got her for her birthday, so they could resist the sun." she nodded, "And don't worry about the darkness Rose, Adrian and I both worked together to charm our jewlerry."

"Wait, Adrians comming?" I asked worriedly, "And is he bringing that girl...Stacy?" I asked nervously, after Adrian and I's breakup he started to see a Royal named Stacy, at first I was so happy that he found someone and we patched things up, then I realized Stacy was a Royal Bitch, always mocking Mia about her element being useless, mocking Lissa about her cutting herself at school, mocking me about being a bloodwhore, flirting with Eddie and Christian, and trying to seduce Dimitri, wearing very revealing pieces of clothing.

He's made it clear many of times that he was interested in me, and not some whore. And to top it all off, she did all this _behind _his back.

Lissa nodded grimancing, "Yeah, I tried to _not _invite her but it's impossible to not when that little bitch is stuck to his side the entire time." she said, "Woah woah woaah...did you just say Bitch?" I asked half amazed, half humored. She shot me a glare..then nodded. "I just can't believe she has to come!" she said fusterated, then sighed, "Oh well...what do you say? Were leaving tomorrow so pack." and she all but ran outta the apartment, but before she closed the door she said "You and Dimtri are sharing a suite!" and then she left. I turned to Dimitri who was staring at me intently, "better start packing Comrade." and I walked up the stairs, with Dimitri trailing behind me.

* * *

><p>"You. Are. Amazing" Dimitri breathed beside me. Yeahh...we didn't really get to pack much. I breathed in, wiping some hair out off my sweaty forehead, I laughed "Me? Are you kidding me? I'm probably not gonna be walking in a couple of days." he laughed and pulled me closer, we layed there in comfortable silence for awhile, then I turned to him and sighed stroking the side of his face. "C'mon, lets go pack." we got up and got dressed and I started to throw my things in my suitcase while Dimitri watched me humor showing in his eyes, "What?" I asked, he shook his head chuckling to himself and continued to fold his clothes and put them in his suit case.<p>

A few hours later and we were eating some pizza while watching the exorcist on our tv in the living room, out suit cases were at the door already to go, because we were leaving 3:00 am human time. I finished off my pizza and was currently hiding in Dimitris chest, as his arms encircled my waist and his face buried in my neck.

I shivered at the part where the girl was walking upside down backward down the stairs, I shuddered and pushed myself deeper against his chest, glancing at the stairs, hoping no one would spider crawl down the stairs. Dimitri chuckled and held me closer.

We kept watching the movie, we were at the part were the priest was listening to a tape that he recorded when he sprinkled holy water on him. It was quiet in the apartment while we were listening to the tape when in the movie the phone started to ring, I screamed and buried completely curled up into Dimitris warm body, he laughed outright and looked at me with love and adoration. **(I almost died at that part of the movie D: ) **

The movie finished and I walked with Dimitri up the stairs, looking at my surroundings, making sure no devil possessed girl comes and kills me. When we both got dressed and brushed our teeth and lay down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly, "I love you Roza." he murmered in my ear, I moved closer "I love you too." I yawned, and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Roza, c'mon baby we gotta wake up to leave to the airport." Dimitris breath tickled my ear, I moaned "Two more hours Dimitriiii." The bed shifted and he picked me up bridal style, which definatly made me wake up "Hey! I'm up I'm up!" I said squirming around. He laughed and set me down. "C'mon and get dressed, Lisss going to freak out if were not there in...20 minutes." he checked his watch. Dimitri was wearing a red flannel shirt and pants "Aren't you gonna get hot when we reach Bahamas?" I asked looking in my closet for something to wear, he shrugged "I'll change when I get there I guess." he said, I nodded and took out some jean short shorts, a black tank top and my combat boots, I quickly straightned my hair while Dimitri was cleaning the room. A few minuted later we left with our suit cases, and met everyone at the gate where the cars were waiting.<p>

"Rose! Your early!" Mia said schocked "Why is it that no one has faith in me?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air exasperatly, everyone laughed and Dimitri put his arm around me and kissed me cheek. From the corner of my eye I saw Stacy glaring at me in disgust, her light brown hair was pulled in a messy ponytail, her gray eyes matched her gray tanktop, and she wore shorts so short that it looked like she didn't have any on, she also wore sandals and had about 3 suit cases.

"C'mon guys!" Lissa waved at us from the back of one SUV. Dimitri went to the drivers seat, and as I was about to climb on to the passengers seat Stacy came and sat there instead, sending a flirty wink at Dimitri and a disgusted look at me, Dimitri noticed this and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Stacy but Rose was going to sit there, so if you could just move..." he trailed off taking in her expression which was a mix of schock and outrage, she huffed and went behind, Eddie coughed trying to hide a laugh and I curtsed "Why thank you kind sir." I said in a western accent, he laughed and kissed my hand as a I climbed in, Christian pretending to throw up, so I flipped him off and Lissa laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

Stacy was in the car following us with all of the other guardians. So we were able to breath easier without her, and I think Adrian secretly wasn't as into her as before, probably getting the hints that he hated me Liss and Mia's guts, but he had to stay with her considering she was Royal and a Moroi and his parents definatly approved of her status, she was a Conta.

After awhile I started to sing "I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves. everybodys nerves, I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes! I know a-" I was cut off my Dimitri blasting Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' , everyone sighed in relief, I shot Dimitri _a look _ and he held my hand for the rest of the car ride there, as we sang through some songs until we reached the airport, which was crowded by people.

After checking in our luggage we settled down waiting for the plane to arrive, "Are you excited Roza?" Dimitris voice said softly. I nodded and smiled at him.

The plane arrived acouple of minutes later and we boarded, me and Dimitris hands interwined all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think! I write for youu! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys! Thanks for reviewing! :D It made me soso happyyy! I was just wondering if any of you guys had any ideas for what they should do at the Hotel, so if you guys wanna PM me or something..also how does a Beta work? And I was wondering if someone could PM me a lemony scene for RXD , that would be appreciated! I alsooo forgot to mention the Disclaimer, so I don't own any of the characters only Stacy...ew. (This is AFTER last Sacrifice, Rose and Lissa are NOT going to Leigh.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The plane ride was interesting to say the least. All of the constant attemps of Stacy trying to get Dimitri to notice her, but it always failed because someone would ask her to "<em>please return to your seat miss! This is the 3rd time! He's not interested, if you continue this sexual harassment I will ask you to leave when we stop at our first destination."<em> well it wasn't really like that but you can tell the flight attendant was pretty annoyed that Stacy would attempt to flash her bra while sitting beside the old snoring man and his wife. Once the wife caught her flashing her bra 'secretly' so she started to bitch her out thinking that Stacy was trying to seduce her husband who was _now_ wide awake. It was actually really funny I had to hide my laugh behind my hand, looking at her flustered face as she stomped away like a child who wouldn't get her Christmas gift.

We were currently on our way to the hotel in a Limo, which Lissa of course paid for.

When we arrived at the hotel I had to stop myself from gaping like a fish. The hotel 'Atlantis' had two more hotels inside of it "The Reef" and "The Cove" , we were going to stay at the Coves suites.

After checking in we went inside the elevator, as we listened to Lissa as she explained what we were going to do.

"Okay! So, were going to go to our rooms and in about half an hour, meet at the lobby to go to the lazy river." I almost had a heart attack. "Lazy River?" I asked shocked, they had those? She nodded enthusiastically, I broke into a smile and started jumping up and down, "Ohmygod! Best vacation EVER!" Everyone but Lissa and Dimitri looked at me like I had three heads.

Before I could tell them off, the elevator stopped and the doors opened so we could walk out, we split to our rooms, not after hearing Lissa yell at me to not be late.

I laughed and we opened the door.

And let me tell you _woah. _

The room was huge! It had a flat screen tv against the wall, in front was two couches, one of them you can make as a bed, and the other one was for one person, there was a table for four people near the kitchen area, and a mini bar with a kitchen, beside it was a bathroom and beside _that _was a place to do laundry.

There was another door beside the couch bed thing, so we walked through and there was a close against the wall in front of us, a king sized white bed ready to be slept in, another flat screen tv in front of it, the balcony was from this room to the one we were just in, and the bathroom was awesome! It had a bathtub beside the shower, _with _a tv inside.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." I murmured rubbing the soft white towels against my face. Dimitri chuckled and started to unpack, I had a lot of clothes so to unpack so while I was doing that Dimitri put our phones in the safety volt in the closet securing the password. After getting dressed into my blood red bikini I sat on the bed reading a magazine I bought in the airport right before we had to leave.

Dimitri emerged from the washroom in only navy blue swim trunks, his tan muscular chest bear, I'm pretty sure I moaned because Dimitri came up and kissed me. I broke away to ask "Do you think you can hear through the walls?" Dimitri shrugged and went to start kissing my neck, I looked at the clock to see that we still had at least 20minutes...good enough.

* * *

><p>Okay so turns out 20 minutes wasn't enough because we had to rush out of the room to the lobby, prepared to see the rage of Lissa. But what I was not prepared for was to see her talking to a familiar blonde I was well acquainted with, "Sydney!" I squealed and launched myself at her, ignoring the confused faces from the other visitors, she caught me and laughed "Hey Rose." she said quietly, this must've been awkward for her because of all the "Evil Creatures of the Night" we were hanging around with.<p>

"Hey Little Dhampir, I heard a squeal coming from you I just thought that maybe Beli-" he cut off short noticing Sydney. His eyes widened and he casually ran a hand through his hair, Stacy must've noticed his stop in mid-Sentence, and she glared at Sydney taking Adrians hands possessively..._poor girl_.

I coughed awkwardly and then perked up remembering something "Where's the lazy river?" I asked looking around. Lissa laughed and we all went outside, it was so hot, making me want to go jump into the pool and never come out. I breathed in the scent of the ocean which was really salty. It felt good to be in the sun again, after all of those years being in the dark sleeping during the day, I finally get to be outside in the light, not worrying about Lissa because of her charmed necklace. Of course we couldn't use it all the time because of spirits side effects.

We finally reached a big pool with tubes, my face broke out into smile and I ran towards one of the double tubes and grabbed Dimitri's hand. Everyone grabbed a partner and headed to the tubes,

Eddie and Mia **(I don't know if I put them in the vacation so pretend I did...o: ) **

Me and Dimitri

Lissa and Christian

Adrian and...Sydney?

I did a double take, I saw them struggling to get on laughing at each other while I saw Stacy huff and attempt to get on a single tube. She wasn't exactly fat, she was really skinny, I remember when we went shopping as a girls day out, and we went shopping for bras, Mia was a B34 , and so was Lissa, I was a C32 and it was a little awkward when Stacy picked out a A.

I started moving with the water and we started out 'course' in the river. We first went to the rapids, it was funny because Dimitri had to keep his head in or else he would've gotten hit by a rock, those things are dangerous if your not careful. Next was the waves, I tried holding onto the same tube as Lissa and Chrissy, whereas the others were no where in sight, but Lissa kept letting go when a wave came, squealing in surprise. Which made me laugh even harder.

After about 5 times everyone else decided to stay out of the water and sit on the chairs, but Lissa, Mia and I wanted to go one last time, so they decided to meet us at the blue station, we agreed and Lissa and I went on the double and Mia on the single. Throughout the whole experience we didn't let go of Mia's tube so we could talk.

"So what do you think about Adrian and Syd?" Mia waggled her eyebrows suggestively, I laughed but Lissa's faithful side came up "Well, I'm pretty sure nothing would happen between the two, because Adrians in a committed relationship with Stacy and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't risk getting biatched out with his parents about dating a Alchemist, even more..a human." I had to scowl at Lissa's failed attempt to say the word "Bitch." She would also say Shiat for "Shit." and Bullcrap for "Bullshit." which was lame, but that was Lissa.

Mia shrugged, "Well, we know for a fact that Adrian doesn't give a shit about what his parents think, and more importantly he is interested in Sydney, like look at the way they look at each other, if I didn't know them I would think they were dating." Lissa slightly nodded comprehending Mia's words. "That's true, like imagine if they were dating they probably would be looking at each other the way Rose and Dimitri do when their in a room together." I slapped her lightly on the arm "Hey!" I yelled in fake mock outrage.

Mia giggled, "Maybe that's why you were late downstairs, you and Dimitri, in a room with a big bed, I wouldn't be surprised if you unpacked at all!" Lissa nodded, "Remind me to knock if I want to ask you something before I'm scared for life." I whipped my head towards her and shot her a playful glare "Oh ya? What about when I caught you and Chrissy together on the dining room table." I pretending to shiver, and Mia looked torn between laughing her head off or making a disgusted face, whereas Lissa turned a dark shade of red, suddenly my toe scratched the bottom of the concrete floor in the wave pool.

"Oi! Take my toe would you?" I yelled glaring at the place where my toe was scratched, my friends laughed, and the rest of the way talking about how to separate Stacy and Adrian for good, and setting him up with Sydney. My one suggestion was to throw her inside the tank full of hammerhead sharks while we watch her get eaten alive in one of the tubes that we can go in for a ride. Mia looked thoughtful for a moment but Lissa being the 'reasonable' one smacked us both at the back of the head and we continued.

We started to go to were the waves were and Lissa was hugging the tube so hard I was surprise it wouldn't pop yet. I personally wasn't as scared because the waves weren't _that _big.

We were in the middle of convincing Lissa it was okay to breath again, when this ginormous ass wave came towards us, I tapped Mia on the shoulder and motioned for her to look behind her, she turned and her big blue eyes widened as we tried to paddle faster, screaming and laughing. Lissa noticed this and look behind her, she let out a blood curling scream and started to _(Finally) _help us. We noticed that it was no use and that the wave was going to swallow us whole, which was a shame because we were half dry when we started, that we finally gave up and huddled together.

"Lissa I have something to tell you!" I yelled as the wave got closer, and other people were trying to paddle away. "What!" She yelled back. I stopped for a dramatic pause then I spoke "I AM...HANNAH MONTANA!" I yelled as they both looked up at me confused "OKAY I BROKE YOUR CELL PHONE LAST WEEK! It's why you can't find it.." her eyes widened in shock "Ro-" she was cut off my the wave crashing on top of us.

_Dpov_

Christian, Eddie, Sydney, Adrian, Stacy and I were waiting for the girls to come back out of the river. While avoiding Stacy's flirtatious attemps to take my shirt off...gross.

But I was still blissed by me and Roza's earlier activities in the hotel room, I couldn't wait to spend a week with her with no worries. If I had it my way she wouldn't be coming out of that hotel room until the week is over. But I knew that she wanted to be out in the sun as much as I did after all those months of me being strigoi it feels nicer.

I was snapped out of my daydream with Roza and the hotel bed when I heard Adrian start laughing like a mad man, I looked over to where he was laughing and saw Roza, Lissa and Mia come out of the river soaking wet. Eddie grabbed a towl for Mia and Christian did the same while I scooped Roza up and kissed her, not caring that little kids were watching. I pulled away and she smiled "I'm much better now!" she said enthusiastically which made me wrap my arm around her.

Lissa was finally able to regain herself after untangling from Christians arms when we decided to go to the ocean and stay there for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>"And Rose! Don't be late!" Lissa yelled as she slammed the door to her room, Roza mumbled something under her breath and walked away into the room.<p>

After a couple of hours on the beach it was time to go get ready for dinner.

Roza went into the bathroom to go into the shower, she came out in only a robe and I swear to god I almost took her right then and there, she smiled at me and unwrapped the towel. It dropped to her knees and we walked into the washroom, and lets just say that we were _definatly _going to be late.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay! Sorry for the long update, I was reallyy busy! But I can't stress enough how much ur reviews made my day! :D <strong>

**Don't forget to PM me for lemony scenes I can put!**

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT THEY SHOULD DO NEXT! :D :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guuiisss, **

**so I'm kinda updating my profile with Polyvore..but the characters look weird.. /: also my friends and I submitted a book on 'Fiction Press' called 'The Last Necromancer' its under 'Supernatural' SO...CHECK IT OUT! **

**I just wanna thank all of you guys who reviewed! It actually made my day (: I like reviews, and I wanna thank everyone who put my story on alert and their favorites list :D ! And turns out I stayed at the reef..ahaha**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything except Stacy...**

* * *

><p>Dimitri and I walked into the restaurant hand in hand, content. Of course we were late as usual but I don't really care if I have to face Lissa's wrath.<p>

We ignored her glares and took a seat, it went at the head was Stacy, on her left was Lissa, then Christian then Eddie and Mia, the other head was Adrian, and beside him was Sydney so I sat beside her and Dimitri beside Stacy much to his dismay.

Dinner was nice, we talked about what happened at the lazy river and how Lissa was being a baby. We laughed when we told her about the giant wave behind our tubes.

"So Rose..about my cell phone.." I gulped, I had accidentaly dropped it down the stairs and the battery popped out and the screen broke.

I was about to respond when the waiter came and took our order _saved by the bell _came to my head for some reason when the subject completely changed to valentines day was next week.

When I was younger I hated valentines day because I had no one to share it with that wanted to get into my pants. But now that I found Dimitri everything's changed, and I made a mental note to myself to _not _walk in to Lissa and Christians suite the day of.

My phone vibrated in my boot and I casually bent over to take it out. I looked at the screen and it was from Mia. I looked up to see her grinning mischievously I rolled my eyes and opened the text.

_"Hey BBG , wanna start bring S&A togethr? I have a plan..and it involves you and little miss faithful ;) all I need you to do is to pick up your fork and FLICK IT! 3 times...Lissa knows..doesnt approve buuut..she knows.. 3" _

__I pondered this.. if I broke up Stacy and Adrian then I would have to deal with her flirting with Dimitri the rest of this trip. But if I don't then Sydney would move back to where ever she was stationed by Abe and Adrian would have to live miserably with some chick who's probably been in bed with more Moroi or Dhampirs then Adrian has ever has.

I picked up my fork and flicked it three times..Dimitri looked at me confused "Just testing the...steel comrade" he shook his head continuing to talk to Christian and Eddie about politics and all that boring shit.

I got another text by Mia

_"Excellent my little flower! Now meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes with Princess Peach, so I can tell you my master plan!" _

I had to chuckle at Mia's nickname for Lissa. I nodded at Mia and she got up making a two with her fingers scurrying off her little blonde curls bouncing. About minute later Lissa got up and left without a word. I could almost hear Mia scolding her about being "Sneaky".

Another minute past and I got up telling Dimitri I had to go to the washroom, he nodded looking with a face that said _"I don't know what your doing but your telling me later." _or something like that. I sent him an apologetic look and a quiet "I'll tell you later." he nodded and I left.

Mia was leaning against the wall and Lissa was sitting on the sink.

"Okay Mia, what's your 'plan'" I said using air quotes. She rolled her eyes but nevertheless continued

"Okay so we can give Sydney a...MAKEOVER! Wait" she held up her hand cutting off whatever we were gonna say "I did a little research" I raised my eyebrows but she ignored me "and turns out there's a shopping mall in the hotel and around it..we can take her to some stores..go to the spa..and y'a know have a girls day out, then during the night there's a club so we can go there and get Adrian so intoxica-" I cut her off "Woah there! I liked your idea until that last part, if we wanted Sydney and Adrian to stay together because of Love or whatever we don't want it to stay a one night stand.." her faced dropped "Fiiinee..but can we do the rest?"

Lissa shook her head "If it's a girls day out then what are we gonna do about Stacy?" Mia shook her head "It's a girl?" she feigned shock, we just stared at her "Are you guys stupid? Don't you think I know that she HAS to come!" she threw her hands up sarcastically, I crossed my arms "Okay so what did you have in mind?" she smiled "We'll let her come with us." Lissa and I looked at each other then back at her synchronized "Woah did you guys rehearse that?" we ignored her "What do you mean she can come?"

"Act like its a regular day, I actually know some people who would be happy to make Stacy look like a mess at the Salon..and make her feel like a mess in the spa. I don't know how..but they said they would surprise us." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Lissa looked deep in thought then slowly started to nod, "Okay..." she said wearily. I wouldn't mind some payback with the little witch, "Fine," I said "Lets do this."

Mia squealed in delight, "Ohmygod! I think we should have code names for each other, and walky-talkies, oooh and we can do that super cool ninja moves with black clothes and-" we turned to look at her "No!" we said simultaneously and walked out the door hearing Mia mumble something that sounded like "You guys are defiantly rehearsing that.."

I sat down beside Dimitri who held my hand for the rest of the dinner while Lissa started making plans for the week

"Okay so here's how this is gonna go..tomorrow is Tuesday so the girls and I are going to have a girls day out doing whatever we want while the guys do..other things, on Wednesday were going Scuba diving , then on Thursday were going Snorkeling , on Friday were going on Shark Adventures which means that we are going in this tube thing that goes under sharks, so no Rose were not swimming with them" I breathed out a sigh of relief, and Dimitri squeezed my hand tighter.

Lissa continued "On Saturday were going rock climbing then since that's not the whole day we go back to someones room and play some spin the bottle, Truth or Dare, have you ever and all that good shyaat." I rolled my eyes at her again. "Then on Sunday were going to take a boat and swim with some dolphins, on Monday we get to stay at the water park and rent some ski do's or something. And since I decided last night to stay for Tuesday and Wednesday and leave on Thursday, Tuesday it's Valentines day so you know what that means" she wiggled her eye brows "on Wednesday were going horse back riding since I promised Rose we would do that for Dimitri.." she trailed off looking at me and I jumped up "Yes!" I yelled ignoring the looks from other guests at the hotels. He laughed and kissed my cheek wrapping an arm around me, I spared a glance at Stacy who was glaring at me in disgust.

"Anyways..on Thursday the plane leaves at 5:00 am so we gotta get up _early" _Lissa said looking pointedly at me "Rose" Christian coughed , I shot him a glare "We _know _who she's talking about Princess Chrissy" Mia snickered at my nickname for him while he scowled.

Dinner went by fast and soon enough we were on our way to the hotels lobby, "Roza and I are going on the beach we'll see you guys later" Dimitri said taking my hand towards the beach.

We walked in a comfortable silence until he stopped and looked at me, his brown eyes sparkling beneath the moonlight.

"What were you Mia and the Princess talking about in the bathroom?" I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later so I decided to confess so I told Dimitri everything we were planning..besides the part were the spa and the salon were planning to play a little bit of payback on her for whatever..

He nodded thoughtful for a moment, "I do believe that Sydney and Adrian would make a good couple but don't you think it's going a little too far doing that to her in the spa and the salon tomorrow." I stared shocked "How did you-" he cut me off, smiling "Next time, lock your phone before you butt decided to prank call me at the table." My face paled..how embarrassing. "Don't worry Roza I only heard that part...and maybe a bit more.." he trailed off, an evil glint I hardly get to see, shining in his eyes. "Then why did you ask me?" I asked, he shrugged "Just wanted to see what you would tell me." I gaped and pushed him in to the ocean, he almost fell but regained his balanced laughing. And the war to stay dry began.

We played in the water a bit longer until we reached the hotel room and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**omigodd! So I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed! **

**ItaSaku1, extremedimka, Juniper33, sujubigbang14 (do you watch big bang theory by any chance? o: ) , MeritSullivan, Lacey Cordelle, AlishaSK10, VampireAngelRanger and OzeraGirl **

**:D you guiss have made my day! :D :D :D **

**Alsoooo , my friends and I FINALLYYY posted a chapter of 'The Last Necromancer' on 'FictionPress' under 'Supernatural' SOOO GOO CHEECKK IT OUUT! and tell me how it is by leaving a review ;) . **

**OH! and I think I'm gunnu post another storyy..I just don't know the name yet here's the summary:**

**Dimitri Belikov's family was slaughtered and he has now become a wanted criminal..why? Oh, only because he stole the king of turkeys daughter Rosemarie Hathaway, blackmailing the king for answers of why his family was killed. Will Love form between them or will he end up killing her like how he killed countless others? **

**How does it sound? :D**

**I'm probably gonna start with a Twilight and Vampire Academy Crossover, right after I publish this. **

**Okaaaay noow, back to the storyy **

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NO ONE BESIDES STACY! **

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than usual because Mia told us that she wanted all the girls downstairs at exactly 8:00 am because she scheduled our day.<p>

I swear to god...Mia is just as bad as Lissa when it comes to 'girls day out'.

I also had to remember _not _to go bra shopping because I'm pretty sure Stacy's cup didn't grow at all.

I climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of jean short shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt that says "Here I am, now what are your other 2 wishes?" I had more hanging in my closet like "Haters gonna hate" or "I hear voices and they don't like you" and more..Liss and Mia got them for me for my birthday.

I put my hair in a messy bun and put no my black guess flip flops, took my purse and left the room quietly so I didn't wake up Dimitri.

* * *

><p>"YAAAAY! Rosie isn't latee!" Mia screamed jumping around, not many people were there so no one really tried to stop her, and probably because most of us were tired from getting up to early.<p>

A few minutes later Stacy came down wearing a mini skirt, and like really mini..like not even mid thigh mini...she also wore a white crop top and black pumps. She carried her gucci hand bag and strutted in, also wearing black glasses over her eyes. She wore a charmed ring that Adrian had given her the day before.

Lissa scowled at her, "What?" I whispered, she turned to me "Looks like her and Adrian got busy last night.." My face scrunched up in disgust, that was disgusting. Stacy cleared her throat, and we turned to her "Are we going now? I would like to go and get ready for my date with Adrian tonight" she looked at Sydney as if she were a piece of trash under her foot. I rolled my eyes and we walked towards the spa.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhh" Mia walked out her arms over her head, relaxed. She turned to us<p>

"See this wasn't a bad idea.." we noticed Stacy wasn't out yet, so we thought that she was probably getting the massage of her life.

"What wasn't a bad idea?" Sydney asked walking towards us from throwing her gum out from the garbage can. Her hair was down and her tattoo was glowing under the sun, she looked like a angel. Lissa coughed awkwardly, snapping me out of my thoughts, Mia noticed our pause so she began to speak "Well we decided that if we had a girls day with Stacy, then we could makeover you to be more..appealing towards Adrian, and Stacy could get the revenge from some of the other Moroi or Dhampir workers here."

Sydney looked thoughtful for about 5 seconds before her words betrayed her facial features, "Listen guys, I really appreciate what your trying to do but if Adrian's happy with Stacy then I think we should let them be, also I don't want Adrian to be with me because of lust. If you guys _do _go with this plan." Mia shook her head, but before she could say anything suggestive I cut her off "Adrian isn't happy Syd, he feels like it's his responsibility to date a Royal, and I can tell you this, he doesn't give a shit about what his parents think." _It's almost like Lissa when we came back to the school. How she had the responsibility to date Aaron. _

I turned to Lissa, and I knew she was thinking the same thing, I didn't need a bond to know this.

Sydney bit her lip, as if considering this. "I don't know.." she trailed off looking at the spa where we were waiting for Stacy to come out. Mia said something about her putting something in her oil, I honestly don't know, all I know is that at the salon, there are gonna be some Moroi and Dhampir workers that want some revenge.

My thoughts were cut off by Stacy letting out a blood curling scream stomping out of the Spa.

And let me tell you..vomit looked more appealing than her at the moment.

"Mia..what the fuck did you do to her?" I hissed in her ear. She snickered " I _may _have added some poison ivy leaves in her lotion..." I gasped as I got a better look at Stacy. She was covered head to toe with disgusting ugly rashes from head to toe...and some were actually starting to bubble up!

"Oh god.." Lissa moaned clutching her stomach.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She hissed at Mia, looking angry as hell. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing until my sides started to hurt.

Lissa tried to calm herself down, to speak "C-come on..l-l-lets go to the S-s-Salon.." and then she started to laugh again, staggering towards the building.

We followed, along by a fuming Stacy.

* * *

><p>"Okay! So, my name is Alexander, and this is my team Julia," he pointed to a red haired girl with green eyes and a little bit of freckles, she had a kind smile and she waved at us, her hair was pulled in a neat ponytail and a white shirt tucked in a black skirt with black pumps, "this is Dakota," he pointed at a blue eyed, blond muscular guy wearing a white shirt with denim jeans. He nodded at us, smiling slightly, Julia and Dakota were both holding hands so they were both together, Dhampirs.<p>

They were lucky to work here together. Not having to worry about protecting someone else's life, while worrying about a forbidden love, I wish Dimitri and I had that life.

I immediately cast that thought out of my head, I had Lissa _and _Dimitri, and nothing could come between the three of us.

I was snapped out of my thoughts (again) when Alexander spoke again, "this is Liam" he pointed to a man with short dark,dark brown hair, brown eyes and a little muscular. He wore a striped shirt and denim jeans, like Dakota.

"Last but not least, this is Arianna." he pointed to a caramel colored hair girl with dark green eyes, her hair was out and straight and she wore a blue v-neck shirt and _denim_ jeans.

The owner who's name was Alexander, was obviously gay and flamboyant like Cam in 'Modern Family'...I loved it.

* * *

><p>Arianna was humming a soft melody while doing my hair. She had already done my nails and toes and they were a soft pink with little pearls.<p>

"What are you humming?" I asked softly, she was a Dhampir too, but looked a little younger then the rest of the staff.

"Oh..my ex-boyfriend used to sing it to me.." she said kinda sadly, "What happened?" she shrugged, then she looked a little bit more evil "Stacy happened." she almost growled.

She started to tell me how she caught her boyfriend and Stacy in bed together..in her own bed. She had broken up with him, and Stacy kept shoving it in her until she broke up with Arianna's ex, Jason.

Then to make matters worse he asked for Arianna back, but she couldn't say yes, knowing that she was second choice.

So now she want's some revenge.

"Wait, how are you going to get revenge if your not going to be attending to her." I asked, she smiled straightening my hair, "Well, since Alexander is doing her hair, and I know what their gonna do to her, I promised to keep my lips shut" she giggled putting a finger to her lips. I smiled, "Good, she's a bitch, it doesn't matter." then a question suddenly appeared in my head. "Wait, when did your boyfriend cheat on you with Stacy?" she stopped and thought for a minute, "About like 5 weeks ago, why?"

My heart froze.

Stacy didn't only make Jason cheat on Arianna..she cheated on Adrian too.

* * *

><p>"Sooo..lemme get this straight, the chic Arianna had a boyfriend who cheated on her with Stacy, and Stacy was dating Adrian at the time?" Mia asked chewing on the straw for her Mango Juice drink. I nodded, we were waiting for Stacy to come out of the hat store, because Alexander 'accidently' put some green hair dye and..the results were pretty hilarious.<p>

He also cut it a little too short, like a bob cut.

Oh..life is goooooood.

"God she's such a bi-" Sydney was cut off by Stacy coming out with a baseball cap, she glared at us.

"Ready to go?" I asked innocently, she hissed at me baring her fangs.

Lissa glared at her, "Well, I guess we should go now, cause the guys are waiting for us at the restaurant, then we should go back shopping, _then _head back to the rooms to get ready for dinner and go dancing." she said smugly.

Stacy's jaw went slack "WHAT!" she screeched. "I-I-I can't go dancing Like-like-like..like this!" she pointed at herself.

"Well, isn't that a damn shame?" Mia asked sweetly. Stacy's eye twitched and we walked away to meet the guys.

* * *

><p>"Hey ba- Woah! What happened to your face?" Christian asked hugging Lissa close to him, as if he's scared that she'll get infected by some sort of disease that Stacy had.<p>

Dimitri covered a laugh in my hair and Eddie cleared his throat "Okay so I think we should go get some eat something."

* * *

><p>I flopped down on my bed, breathing out a sigh of relief. We had just finished shopping, and bailed Stacy out of trouble for stealing lingerie for herself.<p>

It was kind of sad that we didn't have anything to do with that, which made the situation a lot more funny then it already was.

I couldn't stop worrying about the fact that Stacy wouldn't rat us out. We would get into so much trouble..especially me since some people didn't approve of Dimitri and I being together. My reputation would have been more frowned upon if anyone found out I was messing with a Royal.

The bed tipped and I looked up to see Dimitri doing up with white shirt, "Are you ready?" he asked softly, I shook my head and got up to put on a tight black dress and high heel shoes. I did my makeup and curled my hair.

About 20 minutes later I was ready to go.

Dimitri's arms encircled my waist, "Who's idea was it to put the poison ivy leaves in the lotion?" he murmured, with some humor in his voice.

"Mia." I laughed and turned around and put my head on his chest, "I can't wait for Valentines Day Roza, we have the entire day to ourselves until the night." he kissed my temple and held me closer.

I was excited too, Dimitri and I had hardly any time together, and for that one day, I was excited, we could do anything we wanted, no boundries.

"Quickie?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and took me to the washroom.

* * *

><p>Well, as usual it took a lot longer than we originally planned, of course. But oh well.<p>

When we arrived Stacy wore a scarf and long black slacks with a purple long sleeve shirt, he hair was inside a black floppy hat.

"Stace, aren't you gonna be hot dancing?" I asked smugly, she narrowed her eyes at me but kept her head down, as I walked past her I whispered in her ear "I know what you did 5 weeks ago, don't think it's gonna stay a secret forever. Ether you tell him, or I _will."_

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice.<p>

Kinda.

Stacy kept avoiding Adrian's eyes and I kinda felt bad for black mailing her but then again, Adrian deserves much better.

_But didn't you do the exact same thing?_ A nasty voice asked in my head.

No, I did it because I was in love with Dimitri, and I never lied to Adrian.

I did love Adrian, as a brother. Whereas Stacy cheated because she was a lying bitch. She had a goal and I was sure as hell gonna find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know that this chapter took awhile to upload, because I had a original written before, but I accidentaly deleted it...: **

**Also..I know that Valentines Day is today..I guess I'll just write a late valentines day chapter...c: **

**SO REVIEW! :D **

**AND maybe someone can PM me a Lemony scene for Rose and Dimitri on Valentines Day...c: Thanks! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THIS? A QUICKER UPDATE? OMIGOD PUT THE NEWS COPTER ON THIS SHIT! :D**

**Yes it is a quicker update becaauussee I'm sick. ): So I stayed home all day working on this chapter :D , I'm also working on a crossover between VA and Twilight so check it out, it should be done soon..and I'm just gonna start working on my other book ;D its gonna be called "You own my heart" it kindaa sounds cheesy buut whatever :D I'm a cheesy person ;) **

**Kaay so tanku for the reviews they made me feel better! **

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own Stacy or Adrianna or any other characters you don't recognize. :) **

* * *

><p>I woke up to my stomach doing back flips as I ran to the washroom and threw up, "Dear god..." I moaned clutching my stomach, Dimitri was right behind me stroking my hair, "What's wrong?" he murmured in the crook of my neck.<p>

I shrugged and got up to brush my teeth, "Probably nervous for Scuba diving today.." I trailed off. Stacy was no doubt probably gonna push me off the boat or do something for revenge at the prank we pulled on her.

Whoopdyfuckingdo.

"We should get ready before Lissa has another fit." he chuckled going into the closet." I sighed and brushed my teeth trying to get that awful taste of last nights Calamari out of my mouth.

About 10 or so minutes later I came out wearing my blood red bikini, over it I wore ripped denim shorts, and a red crop top with the letter 'I' then a heart then a mustache.

Satisfied with the way I looked I went to go find Dimitri who was on the porch.

I came up beside him and breathed in the fresh air.

"We should do the titanic pose.." I trailed off opening my arms out wide. Dimitri laughed and shook his head as he took my hand and lead us out the door and into the elevator.

But before the doors closed Stacy and Adrian walked in.

_Dammit, so much for elevator sex..._

We rode in a awkward silence.

Stacy had another black floppy hat. This time she had on a black swimsuit and some cream and foundation attempting to cover the rashes.

"Excited for today?" Adrian asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah." I said.

Silence.

_Only three more floors..._

The elevator made a stop two floors before the lobby.

A elderly human couple walked in all ready for the beach. But what they were obviously not ready for was Stacy's face.

Okaay that was kinda funny..

"My lord! Whats the matter with your face sweetheart?" the older woman gasped at Stacy.

Stacy looked embarrassed, "Uhm..well..I..uhm..." she stuttered, so I decided to step in "She had a accident, you see this is what happens when herpies isn't treated..." Dimitri had to cough a laugh, of course..I wouldn't know what Herpies exactly does to your skin...if it did do anything..but I just assumed, and also because considering she has been in bed with almost half of the court..she would obviously catch my double meaning.

Her glare told me she did. Adrian didn't have any clue what was going on so he remained quiet. _Smart boy._

We finally reached the lobby and the couple scurried out there as fast as they could not even sparing Stacy a second glance.

Sydney,Mia, Lissa, Eddie and Christian walked up to us with confused looks on their faces, "What happened?" Mia asked looking back at the couple who were now sitting with some friends talking while glancing at Stacy disgustingly.

I would have felt bad if she weren't such a bitch.

"C'mon guys, we should have breakfast before we leave." Lissa said, we nodded and followed her towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Wait for us!" Lissa yelled waving her arms around trying to get the tour guides attention.<p>

He looked at us and motioned us to get on board the boat. Thank god Dimitri and I were fast runners otherwise we wouldn't have made it in time to tell the tour guide that we were running a little late.

As we climbed on the boat started moving and I froze, "What's happening?" I asked worriedly. Dimitri took my hand, "It's okay Milaya, it's just the boat.." he sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"Okay! Is everyone ready to go?" the tour guy asked, people around us nodded and he started the boat. I could feel the rumble of the engines underneath me, so I clutched on to Dimitri as it left the dock. **(AN, I haven't been scuba diving here, but I did Snorkel in a cruise, so I'm not exactly sure what they do here.) **

After a few minutes the guy stood up and started to speak.

"Hi everyone, my name is Anthony, I will be your tour guide today! So first I'm going to show you what you need in order to go under water.

"A mask, so it allows your eyes to see underwater, and exposure suit it basically protects you from cuts and scrapes and retains heat so you stay comfortable, scuba tanks which will allow you to breath under water, scuba bootieswhich are like shoes instead of going bear feet in the water, you will need swim fins which go on your feet and will help you swim faster." He then taught us how to put on the gear, one by one.

As we started I scooted over to Lissa, "How long is this thing?" she sent me a look, "It's half a day Rose.." My face paled, _yay. _

"Why whats wrong? Is the big bad guardian scared of big bad sharks, god your such a loser, and you have no fucking life Rose.." I heard Stacy say snarkly from across the boat.

I glared at her, "Well, Stacy, if you had a fucking life, I'm not so sure if you should be concerned about mine." I flipped her off and went back to talking to the people I actually care about.

5 minutes later the boat pulled to a stop in the middle of the ocean.

Anthony started to speak, "Okay this is where you guys will be swimming today!" he then showed us how to enter the water correctly.

And let me tell you, that did _not _look like fun.

We had to sit at the edge of the boat and backwards flip/summersault off.

I mean, like what happened if we landed on a shark, or a jelly fish?

"The water should be clear so...who wants to go first?" Adrian volunteered to go first, along with Sydney (After we had to push her forwards..) they sat on the edge, looked at each other, and went in.

We all ran to the side of the boat took look at the water. Seconds later they emerged laughing, "Woo! That was so much fun!" Adrian yelled laughing. Anthony smiled and another pair went through.

My smile faded when I saw Stacy flirting with Anthony. He smiled and whispered something in her ear as she 'giggled' and ran a finger down his chest making him shiver in anticipation.

I felt as if I were going to explode, Adrian deserved better.

Way way better.

Like Sydney better.

Just saying.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind, and before I could stop it, it came out of my lips "Hey Anthony! I wouldn't touch her, herpies are contagious!" I yelled, Anthony's eyes widened and walked away from her.

She shot me a look of hatred and I smiled innocently at her.

Next up was me and Dimitri, we sat at the edge of the boat, but before we went in I heard a squeal.

"Hey Dimitriiii" Stacy purred, "Wanna go down with me?" She asked swaying her non-existant hips at him.

I would've thrown up, besides the fact that if I did I probably would've hit a innocent little fishy.

Before I could snap a comment about her being a hoe, Dimitri sucked in a breath,

"1, 2, 3" He said really quickly as he took my hand and we tumbled in together.

I would've laughed at him, at his attempt to get away if I weren't freaking out that I hit the water so soon.

After a while Dimitri grabbed my hand reassuring me that it was okay, and nothing would happen to me.

We moved out of the way in case someone else was coming in, and then it was quiet.

All I could here was the breathing of our oxygen tanks and the water splashing around.

Until Adrian came.

He was already getting the hang of it speeding around grabbing Sydney's hand dragging her along.

Then there was another splash and it was Stacy and some other person in the water.

I looked around and I saw Christian trying to impress Liss with the fireballs he was surprisingly able to make under water, as she giggled in amusement.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours past and we were heading towards the boat.<p>

We saw multiple stingrays, whales, dolphins ,fish, octopus, jelly fish and sharks..

Luckily they didn't notice us and went to minding their own buisness.

As we were headed back to the boat there were lots of Jelly fish.

Suddenly a wave came crashing on all of us, and sending us everywhere, I tried to swim away from hitting a jelly fish, and succeeded. Everyone did besides..

Stacy.

Her back bumped into its tenticals and she was stung, she started thrashing everywhere, until we had to pull her on the boat.

Everyone was everywhere, trying to see what happened.

"Hurry! Someone pee on it to numb the pain!" Anthony yelled.

I almost died of laughter.

This day just couldn't get any better.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Anyone willing to volunteer?" he asked. Some people shifted uncomfortably, thinking about peeing on some random person.

He sighed and looked at Dimitri, "Would you like to do the honor?" he asked Dimitri, who shook his head furiously.

"Oh god.." he moaned and started to unzip his pants, he was down to his boxers. I looked around to see if there were any kids on board, luckily there weren't.

"Don't you have some sort of cream on this boat?" I asked outraged. He shook his head, "I ran out."

I groaned and shook my head.

Anthony sucked in a deep breath, pulled down his pants and...

Dimitris hand covered my eyes, preventing me to see. "Dimitri! What are you doing?" I asked, touching his hands.

"Your not about to see another mans junk right in front of me." he grunted, and I giggled at his possessiveness.

A few minutes later he uncovered his hand from my eyes slowly, and I had to squint because of the light.

I saw Stacy lying down, with her back up with her back wet, moaning in pain. Anthony just finished zipping up his pants.

"Dear god.." Lissa murmured hugging herself into Christians chest.

* * *

><p>"And then he accidentally hit her head with his...his..piss!" Mia hollered laughing out loud raising her glass.<p>

We all laughed like hyenas in a restaurant we all sat at. Stacy was fuming and Adrian looked torn between laughing, or comforting his girlfriend.

She abruptly stood up, and glared at all of us, then stomped away. Adrian looked shocked, then turned to me and my friends.

"I know what your doing Rose! I wan't you to stop torturing her, she's a good and faithful person! I love her! And on Valentines day I'm proposing! And no one is going to stop me!" he yelled and ran, towards his girlfriend.

Sydney slumped down defeated, and Dimitri wrapped a comforting arm around me.

_Adrian was going to marry a girl who wasn't even in love with him. _

I stood up, "C'mon Sydney, we gotta do this, we have to find out what Stacy's doing, we need proof! We can go back to Adrianna, we can contact the court, we can-" "No Rose." Sydney said, "It's done...I guess it's just not meant to be." she grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Tell me what YOU think :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HAAAYY HAAAY HAAAY! Thankyousosomuch for your reviews! :D **

**It made me feel better, even though I have a sore throat...**

**Turns out that if I don't get better in 3 days I have to do to the doctors to see if I have strep throat...again. /: **

**So I'm really scared cause if I do have to go again then they have to stick a swab down my throat to see if I DO have strep throat...-.-**

**THEEEN I have my eye doctors appointment. ew. This week sucks. BUUUT your reviews helped me! :D I feel to evil leaving you guys on a cliff hanger.. :D muhaha**

**ANYYWHOOO, BACK TO LE STORYYY! :D **

**DISCLAAIIIMEERRR **

* * *

><p>I just came back from asking Adrianna for some information on Stacy, and so far..nothing.<p>

She hid her tracks good.

_Or maybe she doesn't want anything...maybe she loved him..?_

But then why would she cheat?

I groaned and flopped down on the hotel bed sighing in fustration.

I looked up to see Dimitri walking in, "Yes, thank you..okay..I understand..call me if you see anything.." he hung up the phone and put it on the night stand beside our bed. He sat beside me massaging my legs in a soothing fashion.

Yes..Dimitri _was _helping me find anything out about Stacy and her...ideas.

He was the faithful boyfriend sticking by my side, no matter what. It's why I loved him so much, he'll always be there when I need him, like I'll always be there when he needs me.

There was a soft knock at the door and I reluctantly got up and opened it, just to see Lissa there.

"Hey, um, so we kinda half to go..for snorkeling.." She mumbled nervously. I didn't blame her, last nights fiasco sent us all to our rooms and we didn't come out..so we all ate in our hotel rooms with our significant other..except Sydney, I haven't seen or heard from her since. I was worried that she had already left the Bahamas to go get assigned to another Alechemist job that Abe got her.

"Okay," I said and closed the door, reluctantly getting dressed for our dreadful day.

* * *

><p>The tension had eased for us all when we got to the snorkeling place called "Snorkel the Ruins of Atlantis". Our tour guide was named Ricardo, he told us all about how to put the snorkeling gear on, and to stay with a person, for the kids, and to not get lost. He also told us, when we had to get out.<p>

After that we all jumped in and Dimitri took my hand and we went a separate way then everyone else.

A manta ray suddenly came under us and I reached out and touched its slimy back.

It was great.

Fish swam underneath us and sharks swam beside us, much to my dismay.

I stayed as close as I could with Dimitri as possible in case I were to get lost or run into a shark.

I shivered at that last part.

* * *

><p>"And then..the fish swam up to Eddie's balls!" Mia hollered laughing. We laughed at Eddie's face who was turning red, Mia looked at him and kissed his cheek, "You guys are just jealous that a fish didn't want to swim up to your balls.." he said nonchalantly.<p>

We were on our way to the 'Aura Nightclub'.

When we were inside the DJ started to play 'Beautiful by Akon'

**_When I see you_**  
><strong><em>I run out of words to say (oh oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I wouldn't leave you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)<em>**

My friends and I grabbed my hand and we were pulled to the dance floor with other people.

_**I see the guys tryna' holla**_  
><em><strong>Girl I don't wanna bother you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're independent and you got my attention<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I be your baby father?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl I just wanna show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I love what you are doin' hun<strong>_

_****_I saw Dimitri and everyone else sit down at one of the booths ordering some drinks for when we get back.

**_I see you in the club_**  
><strong><em>You gettin' down good<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You showin' thugs love<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you<em>**

**_You're so beautiful_**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**

**_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]_**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**

**_[Colby O'Donis]_**  
><strong><em>Like the clouds you<em>**  
><strong><em>Drift me away, far away (yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>And like the sun you<em>**  
><strong><em>Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>I never wanna see you cry cry cry<em>**  
><strong><em>And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie<em>**  
><strong><em>Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry<em>**  
><strong><em>And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie<em>**

**_[Akon]_**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You gettin' down good<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You showin' thugs love<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you<em>**

**_You're so beautiful_**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**

**_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]_**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**

**_[Kardinal Offishall]_**  
><strong><em>Kardinal told you<em>**  
><strong><em>Whether the sky blue or yellow<em>**  
><strong><em>This fella ain't that mellow<em>**  
><strong><em>If it ain't about you (you)<em>**  
><strong><em>Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)<em>**  
><strong><em>Waistline makes my soldier salute<em>**  
><strong><em>I'mma brute (brute)<em>**  
><strong><em>High from your high heel game<em>**  
><strong><em>High heels push up ya ass last name<em>**  
><strong><em>And you livin' in the fast lane<em>**  
><strong><em>Eyes like an angel (goddess)<em>**  
><strong><em>Watch my yellin' as she undress<em>**  
><strong><em>Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone<em>**  
><strong><em>Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone (zone)<em>**  
><strong><em>Lames don't know how to talk to you<em>**  
><strong><em>So let me walk with you, hold my hand<em>**  
><strong><em>I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress<em>**  
><strong><em>Not like a hooker, but more like a princess<em>**  
><strong><em>Queen, empress, president<em>**  
><strong><em>Pull anywhere you go on Earth<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause your beautiful (okay?)<em>**

**_[Akon]_**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You gettin' down good<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You showin' thugs love<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you<em>**

**_You're so beautiful_**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)<em>**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful (so beautiful)<em>**

**_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]_**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**

**_[Akon]_**  
><strong><em>Where'd you come from? You're outta this world to me<em>**  
><strong><em>You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee) (ohh ohh)<em>**

**_[Colby O'Donis]_**  
><strong><em>I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)<em>**

**_[Akon]_**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You gettin' down good<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>I see you in the club<em>**  
><strong><em>You showin' thugs love<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna get with you<em>**

**_You're so beautiful_**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you're so beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>So damn beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so beautiful<em>**

**__**The song ended and we went to go sit at the booths. I sat with Dimitri and we wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I cuddled closer to him.

We talked a bit discussing random topics, until Christian (who was half drunk) brought up a amazing idea.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" He slurred, "What d'you guys think?" he asked, everyone nodded agreeing to his suggestion.

"Okay, I'll go first." He said, then turned to me "Rosie, truth or dare?" He asked, I glared at his nickname for me, but ignored it and answered "Dare." he smiled and thought, "Makeout with someone for 1 minute." he smiled as if he discovered the cure for cancer.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright" I mumbled and grabbed Dimitri's collar and before I could touch lips with him Stacy spoke up, "Uhm, I don't think you could make out with someone you _know_ right Chris?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him, he looked at her disgustedly then nodded, "Sure" he said.

Dimitri growled and I kissed him on the cheek and found a drunk guy at the bar, I smiled seductively and leaned it to make out with him.

I counted down the seconds until I had to let go, but the guy wouldn't let me. Until he was ripped off from me, I looked up to see Dimitri standing there glaring at the man who was cowering behind his vodka.

I sent him a thankful look and he nodded, and we walked back hand in hand to the booth.

I turned to look for my next victim, Sydney.

"Hey Syd, truth or dare?" she groaned, "Truth..I guess..." I thought for a moment, "Oh! How far have you gotten?" I winked at her and she blushed like crazy.."All the way.." I laughed and Adrian's face had a tinge of sadness.

huh.

"Okay my turn!" she yelled, "Eddie Truth or Dare?" she asked him, "Uh..Dare" he said confidently and she didn't even hesitate "I dare you to shout "I love gay people!" she looked proud, and I have to admit, it wasn't that bad.

He looked scared "okay.." he said quietly "I LOVE GAY PEOPLE!" he yelled with his hands above me making a dramatic scene. Some guys looked at him disgustedly and others winked and blew him a kiss.

"Okay my turn, Stacy..uhm truth or dare?" he asked her, she thought "hmm...Dare!" she winked at him, and of course Adrian didn't see this.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a little tea pot with actions at the DJ booth" he said and everyone laughed.

She nodded standing up and walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear and took the microphone

"I'm a little tea pot short and spout,

here is my handle here is my snout,

when I get all steamed up here me shout,

tip me over and pour me out!"

she danced doing the actions, while everyone was laughing like crazy.

When she finished the audience clapped, and she came off blushing like crazy.

"Okaaay" she purred looking at Adrian "Truth or Dare?" she asked, he looked at her and smiled "Truth."

She smiled and wiggled her ring finger, "Why have you not proposed yet?" she asked.

He smiled, "Actually.." he trailed off pulling out a box from out of his pocket, and he kneeled in front of her, "I was going to wait until Valentines day but I guess I'll do it now but," he paused opening the box "Stacy Lazar, I have loved you since I met you, you were faithful, loving, and caring and I knew you didn't do anything to hurt me. You made me feel happy and I feel that I need you in my life. So will you do me the honor and...marry me?" he asked.

Time froze.

The entire club became quiet.

_Sydney P.O.V_

No..she couldn't say yes. She had to confess, something..it was a prank. I knew it.

But then what she said next made my heart burn up in flames.

"Yes I will!" she squealed and leapt into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHNAP! I bet your thinking "Oh no she didn't!" buut I did ;) <strong>

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK..AND MAABYEE DEPENDS HOW I FEEL..EVERYONE WILL BE SERVED JUSTICE! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW! **_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

uhm..hi.** So I see your upset but...well..Stacy's a bitch..so...yea...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Put your pitchforks down, here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything! :D**

* * *

><p>Sydney P.O.V<p>

It had been one day.

One miserable day.

When the supposedly love of my life married the wrong woman. I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs "NO! HE'S MINE!" but I couldn't. Because my heart hurt way to much. This was supposed to be a fun vacation, instead it turned out to be the equivalent to hell. I was seconds away in going to pack and leaving on my next flight to Italy, were Abe assigned me to.

But Rose, being the angel she is stopped me before I could make any rash decisions. She had told me to stay a little longer and see how the events unfolded, and of course being me...I agreed.

I was currently on my way to her and Dimitri's room when I bumped into someone, his strong arms held me steady so I wouldn't fall over. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I gasped in shock, looking up at the man who bumped into.

He had big blue eyes, a muscular body and shaggy blond hair.

Hot.

"Watch were your going!" he snapped at me,glaring as if I ruined his entire life. I put my hands on my hips, "Excuuuse, me! Is it me or does somebody need to grow up? Cause last time I checked when someone bumps into someone else they apologize and _move on." _I glared but gave myself a mental high five, Rose would've been proud. I knew that was harsh but I wasn't in the mood to be stomped on, especially by a totally hot asshole.

I turned away from him and continued, until his arm caught my elbow and whirled me around facing him, I had to remind myself constantly to breath.

"I'm sorry," he said mockingly, "is there _any _way I could make it up to you?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I scowled, "Leave." I said, and he smiled, "Well, aren't you a cutie.." he murmured, and I snorted "I don't talk to or work with idiots, only intelligent people, I'm so sorry you don't qualify." I snatched my elbow out of his grip and started to walk backwards, "It's nice meeting you sweetheart! My names Cody by the way!" he called out to me and winked, inside I was melting, whereas on the outside I made a disgusted face and flipped him off, leaving him chuckling behind me.

_Rose P.O.V_

I sat on the couch curled up with Dimitri, we were watching a movie that we rented which I forgot the name for.

There was a soft knock at my door, and I untangled myself from my lover, and got up to go and get it. Sydney stood there looking as flustered as ever.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked as she walked through the door and plopped herself down on one of the dining room chairs.

"I don't know.." she trailed off with that far off look in her eye. My eyes widened in shock "You met someone!" I yelled sitting down beside her, she looked at me and blushed, "Well..I...it..its complicated."she said quietly, I raised my eyebrows at her, "How?" she sighed "We kinda got off in a rough start..." she trailed off, and she told me how she met this guy named Cody, now Dimitri was tuning in our conversation.

"Nice, he sounds hot, I'd totally tap that." I winked and Dimitri growled beside me and I laughed, "If I didn't have my Russian God." I laughed he nodded in approval and got up to go to the washroom.

Sydney rolled her eyes, then a idea came to mind, "Why don't you invite him to come snorkeling with us!" this was great, Sydney finally met a guy who could make her blush other than Adrian, she deserved him.

She sighed, "I don't know..." I shot her a look, "I know you know where he was going Sage.." she grumbled under her breath but agreed.

I clapped my hands together, "Excellent! Meet us at the ruins of Atlantis!" I shooed her out of the room ignoring her protests. When she was already out and I slammed the door, I prayed to god..or..whoever was up there that she would actually make a effort to bring this guy.

* * *

><p>The walk there was very, very, very awkward. Sydney didn't walk with us...in fact..she was no where to be found, <em>hopefully with that guy..<em>I thought.

Stacy wouldn't shut the fuck up about her ring, and how it 'glowed' in the sun. Mia shot her disgusted looks, and behind Stacy's back she flipped her the bird on more than one occasion. I would have thought it was funny if there weren't any little kids around.

When we reached the Ruins Sydney was waving at us, clutching the arm of a tallish guy, and let me tell you...he was hot. But..not as hot as Dimitri cause...bitch please...he was the sex.

He looked at Sydney as if he thought she was his world, even if they did know each other for an hour or so...

In the corner of my eye I saw Adrian stiffen, poor guy. I loved him like a brother, but sometimes he could be a real nut.

"Hey guys!" she said enthusiastically, I lifted my eyebrows (seeing as I couldn't do one) when had she gotten so happy? "Ready to go?" she asked, we nodded and Adrian went to go pay, meanwhile Stacy kept throwing the new guy -Cody- flirtatious winks, which made me sick.

"God, I really hope I don't throw up on a turtle.." I murmured and Dimitri broke out into a fit of chuckles, "Oh Roza.." He murmured kissing my head.

A few minutes later and Adrian arrived, explaining all of the details. We got changed into our bathing suits and jumped in, Lissa squealed because of the coldness of the water, and Christian held her closer, she visibly relaxed, "That's it!" I announced , everyone looked at me "I will throw up on a turtle!" and I dived under, leaving them all confused, besides Dimitri who followed me after.

* * *

><p>Dimitri and I were the only ones in one part of the aquarium, it was quiet and we ran into a few sea animals.<p>

Yes..and the turtles.

But one thing that almost made me die was the sharks. I still don't understand why they let us swim with them...

Dimitri and I held hands for the whole time, the only time he let go was to fucking pet the shark..I mean..what the fuck dude?

I almost tackled him when we got out, "Why the fuck would you pet a shark?" he laughed, "Calm down Roza. Nothing happened!" He laughed, I was about to respond about how something could've happened when there was a squeal and Stacy jumping out of the water, "EWEWEWEWEWEW! That fish just swam through my hair!"

We laughed.

* * *

><p>Outside of the hotel we all sat drinking smoothies in the warm night, relaxing on some sofas, laughing and talking. We realized that Sydney and Cody had gone awfully quiet, we turned to look at them only to see them kissing passionately, but of course , Eddie and Christian had to ruin their beautiful moment, my whistling and making wolf noises, we scowled at them and Cody and Sydney broke apart blushing like crazy. Adrian looked like he wanted to punch something.<p>

"Soooo, what should your couple name be?" Lissa asked twirling her finger around the cup, looking like some evil scientist plotting revenge, all she needed was a lab coat and a cat and she was good to go.

Cody looked confused, whereas Sydney glared at her. "Y'know, like Mia and Eddie, Meddie, Rose and Dimitri, Romitri, Me and Christian, Chrissa," she giggled at that "and Stacy and Adrian...disgusting.." she hiccuped then giggled, "LISSA!" I scolded, hiding my laughter. Mia then spoke up, "Ooohh! I know Cydney! Like Kidney!" she yelled, Oh god..their both drunk...how..?

"Adrian..what did you do?" I asked warningly, "What? It was just a little! Not my fault they couldn't hold their liquor!" he said outraged. Stacy scowled "You promised that you wouldn't continue drinking for me Adriii!" she whined like a child, Mia scoffed, "Shut the hell up you fucking baby!" Stacy's face turned red and she glared at the blonde girl, but before she could say anything Cody shot her a glare and cut in, "Well! I would just like to say that without this girl right here in my arms," he motioned to Sydney "couldn't have made me any more happier, and I have never ever felt this way for a girl before, so I would like to say.." he stood up raising his glass, "Sydney Sage, I love you!"

We all gasped, including her.

Then she stood, "Cody Mcdonald, I love you too!" and ..they kissed.

I have to admit it was romantic, but the kissing just got a little too R rated for me. "Okay you two .Up!" I pushed between the two, Lissa sighed, "Yeah, I guess we should be going now..we have to get up early for our Shark Adventures tour tomorrow!" We agreed and separated back to our rooms.

I don't know if anyone noticed but I saw Sydney and Cody sneaking back into her room.

I felt like a spy noticing all this.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it was a little too fast to declare their love for each other?" Dimitri asked laying down in bed beside me, I turned off the lights and faced him, "Not really, if your really in love with a person then you wouldn't wait to declare their love to one another, I mean, did you see the way they looked at each other..its creepy..but cute.." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "Funny..that's what most people say about us..." he murmured and I laughed, we talked a bit more until we both fell asleep in each others arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OHKAAAAAYYY! SO. I know it's been awhile since I updated but it was because I was sick..and I was away on vacation with some friends alsoo I know this chapter is shorter but I'm tired and I just came back home from doingg maa shiit. (: ! Finally though, no cliffhangers, haahhaa, don't you love Cody? I love him already...or do I? DUNDUNDUNDUNNNN...kso check out my other stories that I published, because that would mean a lot (:<br>**

**aannddd...**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! MWAH! **


	8. Chapter 8

****Rose P.O.V

I woke up to a bright light. It was the sun glowing all over the entire room, Dimitri groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow over his head.

I grinned, thinking about what we were going to do today. We were going inside a tunnel, full of sharks, I was scared as fuck, thinking about the glass breaking and us drowning with the sharks.

I hate sharks.

But other than that we get to know more about Sydneys boyfriend..he seemed okay and I wanted her to be happy with someone who will love her back.

I ripped the pillow off of Dimitri's head and kissed his cheek "GET UP COMRADE!" I yelled in his ear and he winced getting up while shooting me a playful glare. I giggled and ran into the bathroom and locked the door, so he wouldn't get me.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, we were downstairs meeting everyone in the lobby. Adrian came up to me "Hey Rose, can I talk to you for one second?" He asked seriously I nodded telling Dimitri I'll be right back he nodded and continued talking to Christian, Eddie and Cody.<p>

"I don't know what to do Rose.." Adrian groaned, he leaned against the wall rubbing his temples. I crossed my arms, "About what?" I said a little harsher than normal.

He didn't notice, but if he did, he didn't say anything. "I think I love Sydney.." he trailed off, I groaned and slapped the back of his head, "Adrian!" I exclaimed, "Your an idiot! Why did you propose to Stacy?" I asked outraged, he sighed, "Because she's been there for me the entire ride, and I think that Sydney will be a fling and that it won't mean anything, and Stacy was so loyal and-"

I cracked.

"No she's not Adrian! She's a lying pig! She's flirted with every guy she looks her way! She's slept with half of the Moroi guys in the entire fucking court Adrian! And now the only girl who ACTUALLY loved you is slipping away because your to stupid to see her!" By the end of my rant I was panting and pissed off.

"You..love me?" He asked..my eyes widened and I rethought my words.

"Wait, what? EW no Adrian! I'm talking about Sydney!" I looked at him incrediously.

"Ohhh.." he murmured, then his face turned angry," Don't say that about my fiancee! She's been there for me since you broke my heart!" he snapped, and I faltered as he revealed our past together.

He shot me one last glare and he walked away. After a few minutes I followed, Dimitri sent me a worried glance but I told him I was okay and we moved on.

When we arrived at the Shark Adventures Tunnel I kept looking at the glass every 5 minutes, then after a while I left it alone as Dimitri took my hand.

"Hey Rose, it says that the Sharks are also known as 'the guardians of atlantis'" Lissa said looking at a flyer.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, 'oh Lissa, the little nerd.'

"Sounds like you guys...ooh look that looks like Rose! And that one like Dimitri! Notice how their always together!" Mia yelled pointing at two sharks swimming together.

"Hehehehe, what if they _do _it?" Lissa giggled evilly.

Sydney slapped her over the head and I thanked her for it.

We continued walking and talking, and I avoided Adrian at all times. Lissa noticed and I bet if we still had the bond she would be raping my mind with her stupid questions.

I would also catch Adrian staring at Sydney sadly while she was making out with Cody. I had to rip them off each other because first I couldn't stand looking at Adrian and his sad and confused face, and it was getting gross and there were children. Now I know how everyone else feels when Dimitri and I are jumping at each others bones every time we stop to look at the sights.

After the shark adventures we spent the rest of the time hanging out at the beach.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!" Lissa came running towards us waving her hands frantically. I got up, "What?" I asked as she came jumping around in circles, "Okay so I spoke to this one person who knows this other person and this other person and that person knows a guy who gives us a tour in his boat for the hotel, and so I spoke to him and he agreed to take us out into the ocean!" She squealed happily.

I smiled, "That sounds like fun.." I murmured, not exactly liking the fact that we were probably going to see some sharks. Dimitri laughed at my nervousness as I clutched his hand lying through my teeth.

* * *

><p>"So as you see here, there are some whales.." The tour guy said pointing to the distance, everyone got up to one side of the boat to look and I clutched the boat edge of the boat, "Guys too many people one side of the boat, we should just go one of the time." I said, Lissa laughed and they continued looking much to my dismay.<p>

"Oh look there are some sharks over there!" The guy exclaimed, I shrieked and jumped up looking around, he laughed and said he was joking.

I shot him a glare and sat down.

* * *

><p>After dinner we all headed up to my room. Adrian shot me one last glare as he entered the room after Stacy who was grinning like an idiot.<p>

I sighed and flopped down on the bed, ignoring Dimitri who was trying to console me.

"Dimitri can you just...shhh for a minute?" I asked. A little bit of hurt flashed through his eyes and he nodded, walking into the washroom.

"I don't know about you but I think you still have feelings for Adrian." He said walking out staring at me, I got up "WHAAATT?" I asked surprised he would think of something as stupid as that.

"Well your always thinking about him and Stacy and maybe you should just ignore him and move on!" -he all but yelled, "Dimitri I-" he cut me off, "You know, maybe if you would stop having secret meetings with him then maybe we could sort stuff out together! Like a couple!" He yelled, my eyes widened as we said he needed some air and walked out of the door.

I collapsed to the dead crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Trouble in paradise, I thought that maybe Rose and Dimitri needed some...Drama. LOL. So yeah, review or their not making up at all -.- kthanxbaaii :D <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**kso, I spelt**** bed like dead..I don't know who does that...new chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Rose P.O.V<span>

I woke up, and yawned. Today was going to be a wonderful day, the sun was shining, the water was warm-

then everything came crashing down.

Dimitri left last night and he didn't come back at all... all I know is that he can be at some sluts hotel room waking up naked.

The thought made me want to cry and throw up at the exact same time.

I sadly got up and got dressed, then went downstairs.

When I reached the lobby I saw Dimitri standing there, no one else, he looked tired and confused and angry and overall he had a look of regret on his face.

"Roza I-" I turned on my heel and stalked away, pissed of that he would show up here and not in the room. "Wait, Rose I'm sor-" he started but I spun around and looked him directly in the eye "Don't say anything! Were the hell were you last night? Some girl right? Who is she? Stacy? My god Dimitri!" I yelled at his face. His eyes widened, "No! Roza wait! You have to listen!" He attempted to grab me, but I moved out of the way. Luckily no one was up yet so the lobby.

"Fine! You have 20 seconds. Go." I clenched my teeth. "Okay so when you were talking with Adrian Stacy spoke to me and told me that you guys were close and had so much history and stuff, so I obviously got mad and jealous so I snapped and left. So I thought about it and I wanted to return back to you and beg for your forgiveness and I ran into Stacy, she spoke to me then kissed me. I pulled away right after she kissed me and then I pulled away and walked away, I couldn't face you so I went to Lissa and Christians and slept on the couch."

I was stunned.

Heartbroken.

"Y-y-you kissed her?" I asked, tears threatening to spill. "No! she kissed me, and I pulled away 1 second after! I promise!" He exclaimed "And you also don't trust me?" I pressed a hand to my forehead, "Oh god.." I murmured, "Roza..please.." I shook my head, "I just..no...I have to..go.." and I all but ran to the elevators, ignoring him.

* * *

><p>I spent the entire day in my room staring at nothing.<p>

Ignoring Dimitri knocking at the door.

I finally got off of my bed and went to the fridge to get a pop when the door opened then closed, I turned around "Go away Dimi-" I cut off short when I saw Lissa, Sydney and Mia smiling as if they won the lottery, "What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Follow us!" And before I could say anything, like...no, they tugged me towards my bedroom.

I noticed then, that they were all dressed up nicely, Lissa's hair was crimped, and she wore a light pink dress made out of silk that went up to her knees, it moved around every time she walked she had matching pink flats as well. Mia wore her hair in her perfect little ringlets, with a baby blue strapless dress that went down to her feet, she had silver pumps with glitter and they both wore natural makeup. Sydney wore a gold dress, matching her tattoo, it was tight and showed her curves, she wore matching gold pumps (probably Mia's ) and had a little bit of mascara, gold eye shadow and black eye liner.

"But not before we get you ready." Said Mia seriously. "Ready for wha-" they cut me off, shushing also telling me that no questions were allowed.

It was nighttime so I had no clue what they were planning to do.

They curled my hair into lose curls and gave me a navy blue dress that hugged my figure and made me look great.

Syd handed me a pair of beautiful silver highheels, did my makeup, and put some lip gloss on my lips.

"There we go! Now lets get outta here!" Lissa squealed opening the door, and flinging me out, almost making me trip because of the heels.

* * *

><p>We arrived at one of the restaurants but instead of sitting down, Lissa whispered something in the waiters ear and he nodded, motioning for us to follow.<p>

He led us to a staircase, which I assumed would be leading to the roof,

_wait, what? _

__I followed silently, not daring to ask any questions, especially when the waiter gave me a thumbs up and Mia hissed something at him making him flush and walk away mumbling and apology to ether Mia or me..

We arrived at the rooftop and a wave of humid air had hit me, breathing in I looked up at the sky and saw that it was sunset and the ocean looked spectacular.

That's when I noticed Dimitri was standing in front of me, wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks and his hair was down.

Christian and Adrian were on ether side of him, and as I looked at Adrian he sent me an apologetic smile, his eyes begging me to talk to him later, I nodded and smiled softly. He wore the same thing as Dimitri except with a green tie, matching his eye color and Chris wore a blue tie.

It was quiet until Dimitri started to talk, "Rosemarie Hathaway, tonight is the night were I will finally ask you the question I have been meaning to ask you ever since I saw you...Adrian, the rings.." He said, and I gasped, "Oh my god.."I murmured, tears welling up in my eyes.

But as Adrian tossed Dimitri the rings, he missed and they fell over the ledge, along with him!

I screamed and rushed towards the edge of the balcony, but only to laugh then swear again,

Dimitri landed on a black air mattress, holding the word "Me" with a question mark, and behind him were the words "Will" then "You" then "Marry" , I formed the sentence in my head, "Will you marry me?"

I gasped then being me, instead of taking the stairs I took off my heals, handing them to Lissa who was smiling with joy, and jumped off only to land on the mattress beside Dimitri.

"You Asswhole!" I punched him, then kissed him, "I thought you died!" he hugged me, "What do you say?" He whispered, flicking open a small red box, I gasped, because inside was a beautiful silver wedding ring, it had a silver band and a big diamond in the middle, and on ether side were littler diamonds.

I nodded, tears filling up in my eyes, "Yes...YES! 1000 times yes!" By the time I finished my announcement tears were free falling down my face. He grinned and put the diamond ring on my hand then he kissed me. Rose petals were falling from above us, and I looked up only to see Lissa, Christian, Sydney, Cody, Mia and Adrian throwing Rose Petals at us, I laughed.

Stacy was shooting me looks of pure hatred, but that didn't ruin my night at all.

As a matter of fact, nothing could ruin my night at all, because I would soon be Mrs. Belikova.

* * *

><p>We all ended up in a bar, playing truth or dare.<p>

I had dared Stacy to chug a whole glass of alocohal and not throw up... which she did.

She was still in the bathroom for 2 rounds of Truth or Dare, when Cody had to get up to go to the washroom, so he did.

Dimitri got up and asked if we wanted something to drink, I asked for some Russian Vodka, and he laughed but complied, after I forced him into a drinking contest.

There were tons of people, so I assumed it would take Dimitri awhile to get back, so I excused myself to go to the washroom, but when I opened the bathroom door, I gasped and then threw up of the heartbreaking sight in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>DAFUQ just happened? ONLY DIS CHIC KNOWS! <strong>

**Here's the link to the proposal Dimitri did to Rose, I got it off Youtube because I thought it was cute. **

**.com/watch?v=hya9xxn7CA0**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS BEHIND THE DOOR! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So it's been awhile since I updated or whatever, and I was re reading this story and I have decided that I'm not going to be continuing it, ): . I don't have any more inspiration to write this story and I honestly feel like it's just going nowhere. Instead I'll probably focus on Harry Potter OR The Walking Dead. Or I wont write at all since a lot of stuff's going on right now like school and work. I still love Vampire Academy ****even though the movies were kind of a disappointment ****I don't think I'll be writing anymore VA fics. Once again I'm so sorry and if someone wants to take this story just PM me and I'll happily give it to you! **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
